The legend of Naruto, the legendary ninja God of infinite lives
by herion
Summary: After leading a coup against the government, naruto attempts to fix the problems he experienced as a child, but he learns, reality isn't as it seems. !GodNaruto !DarkNaruto Read and Review. Also includes time travel, demons, and insanity. I don't need haters, if you don't like then give good reasons, not blind hate. Edit: I am under quarantine for 2 weeks, so may update more.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Konoha, just like any other. Except it was October 10, the 10 year anniversary of the kyubii attack. 10 years ago the nine tailed fox attacked Konoha and the 3rd hokage sacrificed his life to seal it in the twin children of the 4th hokage.

The power of the Kyubii was sealed in Naruko, a prodigy, with the power of the kyubi, and her parents constantly training her, she was able to become a jounin at the age of 3 and was being trained to be the next hokage.

The soul of the Kyubii was sealed in Naruto, he didn't gain any power from it and the villagers hated Naruto. In fact every October 10 they attacked Naruto and tried to kill him which is what's happening right now.

**"Hn, I don't know why you don't just kill them all."** The kyubii, who is named Kurama said

"It would give away too much of my power, and I need that for when I will destroy the village. So do you have any new techniques Kurama-sensei." Naruto replied

Naruto teleported away from the villagers which shocked them.

"He's using his demon powers!" a villager yelled and they all ran away

"Hn, idiots."

After that Naruto went home and met with his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They hated Naruto just as much as the villagers, they thought that if he wasn't alive Naruko would have the whole Kyubii and be more stronger.

They neglect and abuse him every day. Naruto would betray them soon, he just needed to be a bit stronger.

"Time for you beating you worthless demon scum." Minato said, he then took out a kunai and began to stab him repeatedly, not only that the kunai was laced with poison.

But then, Naruto took the kunai and killed Minato.

"You bastard, how dare you." Kushina then tried to kill Naruto but she couldn't

Naruto didn't kill her, he could have some fun later.

He then found Naruko and took the kyubii's power from her.

"Big brother why!?" She then died

Now with the power of the Kyubii Naruto marched to the hokage office and became the 5th Hokage.

He was getting ready to announce his position as hokage.

"PEOPLE OF KONOHA, I AM THE NEW HOKAGE."

"It's the demon!" Someone yelled

After that people began to start yelling and rioting.

"SILENCE!" Naruto used his killing intent and instantly they shut up.

"I am your new Hokage now, if you don't like it then-" Before he could finish a bunch of shinobi attacked, but Naruto easily killed them.

"If you don't like it, then this will happen." Naruto finished

After that 2 years passed and Naruto was a strict and ruthless hokage, he began the clan restoration act to restore the Uzumaki clan, he had already had over 10,000 children.

Any rebellions were silenced by Naruto completely. He publicly executed anyone who even spoke about rebelling, and with the help of the yamanaka clan he killed anyone who even thought about rebelling.

He placed propoganda posters everywhere and in the schools it was taught how amazing Naruto was. All history was removed and replaced with a fake one where Naruto was always alive.

Soon the people began to worship him as a god. Anyone that worshiped him got "Godly" gifts from him.

A lot of people betrayed the village and left, but Naruto killed most of them.

Children were seperated from their parents to be trained. They would train for 20 hours a day and spend the other 4 sleeping. Every Uchiha was forced to kill their best friend and take their eyes to gain the EMS.

If they weren't strong enough to be a shonobi they would be trained to be medical ninja or become farmers and blacksmith.

In that time Naruto also trained, but he was busy so he didn't do it much.

Currently he and his men were researching the rain village, they heard rumors that a rinnegan was there.

Every village was trying to get a rinnegan and Naruto wanted to be the first.

"Naruto-sama!" One of his spies said to him.

"Report."

"We discovered that the leader of the rain village has the rinnegan."

Naruto began to smile for the first time since he was a child.

"Grab the best shonobi we have, and bring the rinnegan here."

After his spy left Naruto said to himself, "Soon, the rinnegan will be mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Afterwards, Naruto was about to go in the bath when he was stopped by some masked men.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am family, are we not welcome?" one of the men asked.

Naruto was about to start laughing, but in the end he simply replied, "Okay, what's going on here?"

The man with a black mask held out his hand. He was a girl with light yellow, short hair. On her right arm was a tattoo that looked like a seal.

"Hello Naruto…" she said.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile on her face.

"I am the Fifth Hokage," he replied. The girl's words caught Naruto's attention. She also seemed very similar to her father who was a prodigy. They both were very tall and strong, but she was much more mature and dignified.

"This is..., no way. Naruko!" Naruto exclaimed in shock, but he quickly got over it.

Naruto could only muster a small chuckle in response. Naruko was a very beautiful woman; bright skin with dark golden hair, and blue eyes at that.

"You're a fool for coming back Naruko, you were lucky to escape the first time!" Naruto attacked her.

"I'm a lot stronger now, thanks to Orochimaru-sama's training." Naruko activated her cursed seal.

She then began to attack Naruto.

"If not for you, my friends would definitely still be fighting." She yelled

"I wish all my comrades were alive!"

"You're a foolish man, you're going to be alone no matter how strong you become." She then activated the second stage of the cursed seal. 

She began to attack Naruto once more but it was too late. Naruto used chakra to seal her into the ground.

"Fool, you really thought you could beat me, I am god!" Naruto said

Then Naruko teleported away.

"Damn, she escaped."

Then he noticed something, his chakra was gone!

Then he was stabbed in the back by Sasuke!

"You traitor, you killed everyone I loved, now die!" Sasuke said

Then he used Rasengan to cut him in two.

Naruto's life flashed before his eyes before he died.

"**Kit, you're dieing." Kurama said**

"**There's a way to save you."**

"What is it?"

At first, Kurama didn't answer. 

"**Time travel."**

"It is impossible. "

"**Not to me."**

The power of the Five Great Shinobi Countries came pouring into Kurama's body, and he began to manifest the powers of the world's kage. He was stronger than Kaguya at this point.

Kurama was a bit more nervous than usual before he started to do it, but at the same time he felt something was off.

His body seemed to have been infused with the power of the world's kage, but it seemed like he wasn't even close to reaching his limits yet.

The power of the World was pouring into his body.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" Naruto said

Kurama's eyes were wide open.

He looked at his own body, his own blood, and his own flesh, it was all gone.

He was fading away. 

The seal surrounding Kurama was broken, and he let all the chakra loose.

There was a shockwave that shook the ground.

Afterwards, Naruto felt some sensation behind him.

He turned to see what he was facing, his face twisted into a frown. 

"Kurama…"

Kurama looked up at the sky and sighed.

He was fading away.

His life's work was done.

"**Naruto, I won't be able to come with you."**

"W-what?!" Naruto was crying

"No Kurama, don't leave me!"

And so Kurama, Naruto's first and only friend, died.

Naruto was in an old, empty house, a single stone wall keeping out monsters. The house had been abandoned a long time ago. The house still seemed to have had most of his things in one room or another.

On a book shelf was the old book of shinobi techniques. Naruto began to read them.

"I'm in the past now…"

"What will I do with this book?"

"Without Kurama, there is no point in life."

"I don't know what to do with this book…"

He started thinking about it. There were several techniques that he could use.

He decided to keep the book and left the house. Once he was outside he was shocked by what he saw.

The giant corpse of Kurama was on the ground.

He put the corpse in a storage seal, and continued to explore.

As Naruto continued to explore the place, Naruto felt a strange sense of unease.

Two girls appeared before him.

"You're back Naruto! Are you okay?"

"How did the mission go?" One said

Naruto didn't know what to say so he just said "Good."

"Great let's go back to Konoha."

He started to gather his thoughts as he was walking.

When they arrived at Konoha, Naruto was shocked.

He wasn't in the past. No, he was in the future!"


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha looked nothing like Konoha of the past, it was modern.

Konoha's new Hokage smiled at him.

"Ah, Naruto you're back from your mission. How'd it go?"

Naruto didn't know what to say so he just smiled.

In his thoughts though Naruto is a whirlwind of emotion.

"_I need to get back to the past soon!" _ he thought

Naruto left to research how to get back to the past, but he could not find anything.

It almost feels as if the past that Naruto knew was an impenetrable fortress.

He hated the new Konoha, mostly because he didn't like change.

He stepped back to look at the village.

The village was still beautiful. The scenery was beautiful.

The mountains were beautiful; even the scenery was breathtaking, as it looked like a mountain range, but with the village behind it. 

Naruto wondered where the mountains came from, probably an earth justu.

The lake was wonderful; just like the surroundings.

The trees were beautiful.

It was all beautiful, but it wasn't the home that Naruto ruled.

The village had always been Naruto's to rule.

He had done everything to protect it.

Naruto was the perfect leader. But in the long run, his actions were made the village weaker.

Looking at the history books he learned that after he "Died" training to be a shonobi was banned, civilians still learned to use chakra, but they used it for farming and crafting and other stuff. People hated shonobi after what he did.

And so while the village got weaker the Shonobi empire grew stronger. The empire invaded Konoha easily, but Konoha was able to change the empire from the inside out and banned shonobi arts all across the empire.

Shonobi villages lost their power and only samurai remained.

The samurai were too weak to defend against outside attacks and so the empire fell.

Naruto knew he had to fix this, but how?

How could he save the world?

Was the world worth saving?

As he was pondering his thoughts he realized that he had already saved the world.

People began to cheer for him and he became the new leader of the empire.

He married a good woman and had two kids, on his deathbed he had no regrets.

And so Naruto died, only to wake up as a 12 year old in a forest.

**The trees** were all full of red, purple and green, and the air around him was so filled with life.

He heard all the birds singing and the frogs chirping.

He saw a village up ahead and immediately knew where he was going.

As he climbed over the hillside he saw a small wooden house about four houses high. Then he saw people walking out of the house.

He went to the village to ask where he was.


	4. Chapter 4

While he was travelling to the village, Naruto noticed that his chakra felt odd. With minimal effort he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Wait, why was he wearing glasses? He wished to return to the village and continue on his mission(What mission?), but was quite displeased when he discovered that he had no memory of anything from the village that would've made sense to him.

"Hmm... at least I have my memory from those days... well, except for the last part," he muttered to himself, "oh well."

He continued up the path and towards the village. He didn't know where he was, or who he was. The whole thing was scary, Naruto was confused and scared as any 12 year old would be.

He looked back up at the top of the hill and saw an open field of wheat with two scattered pebbles on the surface. When he looked closer, he saw a shed. When he knocked on the door, the horseman opened it and allowed him inside.

It was dark inside, with only a single light bulb sticking from the ceiling, and only a stool was in front of the door.

"Ah, Kenji where did you go off to?" The man said

"Kenji? No my name is Naruto." I replied

"Kenji, is something wrong?"

Naruto began to get frustrated and yelled, "MY NAME IS NOT KENJI!"

"I think, I need to take you to the doctor Kenji."

And so the man took him to the doctor.

"He has amnesia." The doctor said, not understanding.

"And only before that?" The horseman, whose name was Zorian asked.

"It is impossible to test if he truly has amnesia after he acquired the ability. Even if he is still aware of his memories, the phenomenon should persist even after he wakes up from amnesia. I suggest that you stay in the treatment room and wait for the report from the healer," the doctor said.

"Son. you're a Wizard." The doctor told Naruto. Naruto was very confused. Was what he said true? Did he believe that? He had tried to hate it as soon as he heard it, but he hadn't had a good idea how to explain why he had thought that way. It was like a...element.

Naruto tried to look for it as hard as he could. He hadn't had anything to do for a week and he'd lost it. He'd been looking for other things to do and they were all gone. His favourite animal was gone, his friends were gone, his home was gone, his wife and kids aswell.

Naruto felt depressed and frustrated, he didn't know what was happening. Naruto then calmed down and began to think about what he could do.

He tried to feel for his chakra, but it felt different. Maybe that's what the doctor meant? It didn't feel right. He wanted it to be real, and he didn't know how to do that.

He sighed, and so Naruto worked in the village for the next couple years. The villagers looked at him in pity because of his "amnesia". He eventually got a job with the farmer. He still could not access his chakra.

It was a quiet, peaceful life. He even fell in love with the farmer's daughter, Izumi. He loved her dearly, he was getting married soon.

Yet he was haunted by his past. The memories of his past lives leaving him. He wondered, where had he come from? Why was he here?

He was awake in his quarters once more. The winds were fresh on the icy and rocky floor. Such stark sights did not go unnoticed by Naruto. It was the perfect sight for one accustomed to the cold as it was the perfect sight for Naruto.

"I guess winter is coming." Naruto said to no one in particular, but then he noticed in the distance. There were big demonic creatures with red skin and horns.

"DEMONS!" He shouted for the whole village to hear.

Could he fight them? But, there was no other way! It was impossible. If they were to fight, it would mean death for the village.

Alas, Naruto was too late in his warnings. The demons arrived before the villagers could escape. What happened next was a massacre.

Vulcan, the village chief was mauled by the demon wolf. Everyone rushed towards Vulcan, only to find him lying in a pool of his own blood.

"You bastard!" One of the villagers, a blacksmith yelled.

He tried to attack the demons, but it was no use and he was eaten alive. Everyone stood in shock at the brutality. Naruto could not comprehend this madness. What happened next broke Naruto. He saw Izumi dead, her body was barely recognizable.

Naruto stood there in shock, and did not move. Even when the demons killed everyone else. He did not know why he was spared. Was it because of some heritage he had? Eventually, something burst in Naruto. All the chakra he had been trying to access, and all of his memories returned to him.

Naruto easily killed all the demons, but it did not get rid of his grief. He vowed to get revenge! He lost track of time, thinking of things that he needed to do and things he needed to avoid. He traveled through the lands killing all demons that he found, even if they were innocent.

He did not know how many years it had been, all he did was train, eat, sleep, and move. Eventually he stumbled upon the lair of the demon king, and he would end this now.

The demon king's name was Orochimaru.

"Ku Ku Ku Naruto, you have caused me a lot of trouble. Killing all my minions like that."

Naruto did not reply, he began to attack! It was a long and tough battle, Naruto nearly died multiple times. In the end no one won the battle. It ended with both Naruto and Orochimaru killing each other.

Naruto was fine with this, he would finally be able to meet his love Izumi in the afterlife. But Naruto did not go to the afterlife, he found himself waking up as a 12 year old, again.

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I know a lot of you miss this story. I will try to update more. **

**Please review, and tell me if there's anything wrong with my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Why he was reborn as a twelve year old again, Naruto did not know.

_"Why does this keep on happening?" _Naruto thought to himself.

It was strange, he looked outside and saw that he was in some town. The town was pretty high in the sky, he could see clouds below the town. It was a strange town, with flying people and other things. But Naruto was not worried about that. He did not care for this life at all.

_"Can I keep on doing this? Living new lives while abandoning my old? No I cannot."_

Naruto did not know if he would wake up again after he died, but he did not care. He was old and and did not care about his life. He walked to the edge of the town and looked down, he could see nothing at all except for clouds, that was how high up he was.

When he looked down he began to hesitate, he began to fear his death and did not want to jump. Fear was only natural after all.

He began to think thoughts like _"What about this body, he likely has family and friends, and I am going to kill him."_

But eventually he said to himself "No, I do not care at all. I am old and tired."

And with that he jumped, he fell for a long time but eventually he hit the ground and died. Of course that was not the end, for Naruto awoke as a child once more, and did the same thing.

Every time he died he awoke in another body, most were children, but some were adults. All of them were male bodies. Eventually he lost his fear of death, and killed himself without hesitation.

For how long he did this was unknown, but eventually he awoke in a dungeon, and thus could not kill himself.

A man approached him.

"So, you have finally awoken, hero.**"** The man said

"Who are you?" Naruto replied back

"I am the villain of this story.**"**

"What story are you talking about?"

"Hero, none of this is real. We are in a genjutsu! And you are the my key to escaping!**"**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was shocked, he did not understand what the villain was saying.

"What genjutsu! What are you talking about?"

"Foolish hero, since I am a villain I might as well monologue. You have been constantly waking up in new worlds right?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well, none of those worlds were real, they were created as entertainment by our creator. Did you ever notice that in every world that you were always the hero who killed the bad guy and got the girl?"

Naruto did notice that, at least in the worlds where he did not kill himself. but he never thought about it too much. It was kind of like a story.

"No way!"

"Yes hero, I think you're realizing it! None of this is real, it's all a story created for our creator's entertainment. But not for long, with your powers I can escape the story!"

"Then what? You can escape, but what are you going to do after that?"

"Since you are going to die I might as well tell you. I am going to escape and take over the creator's body, then I will put myself into another genjutsu where I am god!"

Naruto stood there in silence for a bit.

"You want to escape the genjutsu only to put yourself in another one? Why even bother to escape to the real world?"

"Foolish hero, you feel like you are a real person right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well you are just as real as anything around us, which means you are not real at all. But you feel real, and so does the world around us. Our creator has exceptional talent at genjutsu, to not only create consciousness in a genjutsu, but to also control time!"

"Control time?"

"You are stupid hero, you have lived multiple lifetimes and unless our creator is hundreds of years old that means he or she can control time in the genjutsu."

"I do not care about the real world, because this world feels just as real. Once I am outside in the real world, I will use the creators genjutsu abilities to create a new perfect world. One where I am a god that is worshiped, one where I can do anything I want, one where I can have my own harem of thousands begging for me! Now enough talk!"

The villain did some hand signs and Naruto felt like his entire life was being drained. After he was done the villain said

"Enjoy this life hero, for it is your last!"

Then the villain killed himself.


	7. Chapter 7 The puppet hero

He did not know what to do. The villain said that this was his last life, did he believe that villain? Does it even matter? This was what he had wanted. He kept on killing himself so that he would die for good. Actually this was great, no longer would he have to live through infinite lives. This was **terrible. **What? No it was Gr-**Terrible. **Naruto felt an urge, he did not know why but he wanted, no, he needed to stop the villain.

**Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?**

He questioned, but found no answer. He need not be a hero, and yet he was still doing it. His body was possessed and all he could do was observe. He could still control himself, he was not actually possessed, and yet he could not not be a hero, anytime he tried to think such thoughts, his thoughts changed, he felt an intense urge. No matter how much he tried to fight it, he always gave in. There was no escape, no help, his world and his life was just entertainment to some creator. His thoughts and feelings were not fully under his own control, he was just a puppet to the creator. All he could do was give in to the urges.

**Why was it so bad that he was a hero anyway? He got to help people and save lives.** What lives? People would not be in danger without him, conflict was created for him, the hero, to solve. Naruto suddenly got a headache and became unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto woke up to see a person near him, it was a girl. She looked to be a bit older than his physical age.

"Ah, so you are finally awake." She said

"Who are you?" Naruto replied

"I am Silvia Aquilla, I found you in the middle of an alley."

That made no sense, he was in a dungeon before. How had he gotten to an alley? Did someone move him? Or did he not move, but instead the world moved. Normally that would have sounded narcissistic, but the villain did say he was the main hero of the story so.

So then who was this girl? If she was interacting him she must be important. Perhaps she could help him and reverse whatever the villain did, then he could go and stop the villain. Wait, why did he want to stop the villain again? He did not know, it was just an urge he had and no matter how hard he tried to fight it he could not. So he just gave in to the urges.

"So, what can you do?" He asked the girl

"What?"

"What abilities do you have, what can you do?"

"Why should I tell you that!"

After that the girl left. But that didn't stop Naruto, he believed the girl was important to the plot, so he went and followed her. He followed her for seven days, watching her every move. Then on the seventh day, something interesting happened. He noticed her hiding, she was also wearing a mask. Then a man approached her, he was carrying a child.

"Please help my son." The man said

The child did not look injured, interesting.

"What happened?" She asked the man

"He is a soul mage, he was just messing around with his magic and ended up damaging his soul."

She then began to do something, Naruto could see her chakra entering the child. Then the child woke up.

"You will tell no one of this." She told the man

The man looked scared and just said "Yes."

Interesting, so if she could heal damage to the soul she may be able to heal him. Interesting indeed.

**Sorry for not updating in a while, was busy, and I was sick.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: sorry for not updating the story, I know a lot of you like this story. I received a lot of PMs asking me to update. It's just that I have lost a lot of my motivation to do things. I don't know why. but I have been feeling more depressed, it's like I am on a downward spiral. I know you guys don't want to hear about my problems, so lets just get to the story. I also changed the summary BTW.  
**

Naruto continued to stalk Silvia for another week, he watched her every move, he even broke into her house and watched her sleep. Finally on the tenth day of watching her something happened.

She was walking somewhere. Where, Naruto did not know. She arrived at what appeared to be a hospital. He watched her go inside. She went to a room with a man who looked to be in a coma, she cried for a bit before she left flowers by his bed.

Interesting, so the man was close to her. A lover, or maybe a family member. It didn't matter in the end, he could use this. He made a shadow clone

Naruto revealed himself, but used henge to disguise himself.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" She was confused and angry

Naruto did not reply, instead he went up to the man and held a kunai to his neck.

"What are you doing! STOP!" She cried

He then cut the man's neck, the man died.

"You're next!" He said faking insanity he also cast a genjutsu on her to make her feel more fear and sadness.

He slowly walked closer to her, smiling as he did so, but then his real self came out.

"No! I was too late!" His real self said then his real self killed the clone

"No, he escaped!" Naruto said

"Are you okay?" he said, subtly casting a genjutsu to make her feel stronger positive emotions towards him

"M-m y brother" she cried

He pretended to comfort her while using more genjutsu on her. Good, she would be loyal to him now.


	10. Chapter 10

Silvia was completely loyal to him now. She was still crying.

"Thank you, for saving me! I don't know how I can repay you." She said

"You know soul magic, right?" he asked

"Yes, how did you know?"

He ignored her question.

"I need help, there is some damage to my soul, can you look at it?"

"Okay."

She then put her hand on his chest, where his heart was, and her hand began to glow. She had a look of intense concentration on her face.

"I definitely see damage in your soul, there is a hole in your soul." She told him

"Can you fix it?" He asked

"I can, but I don't have the right materials." She said

"What do you need?"

"I need the heart of a dragon."

"I will go get one." he said

"Wait, what? No one can fight a dragon, that's insane."

"I am strong enough." She looked skeptical at that but after he cast a genjutsu she agreed.

* * *

Naruto spent the next few years traveling with Silvia. He managed to convince her to stay with him with genjutsu. He was looking for a dragon, but he did not have that much luck. Currently they were in a city. It was a cold winter, they were on top of a building. They could see some small snowflakes falling.

Then Silvia looked at the center of the city and saw something.

"Look!" She pointed at a little boy

Naruto didn't notice anything at first, but then he noticed that the boy had a knife and was stabbing himself with it. The boy had a crazed look on his face.

"What are you doing?" He said, but the boy did not reply

"There is something wrong with his soul, I will try and fix it." Sivlia said

She put her hand on the boy, but something happened. The boy began to transform, he became a dragon!

"Finally!" Naruto said

Naruto activated sage mode and used the multi shadow clone jutsu.

"RASENGAN." all of his clones said at once.

The battle against the dragon was a tough one, in the end Naruto won but he was injured and dying.

"S-Sivlia, heal my soul." He asked her

"Okay." She healed his soul and then he died.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I am under quarantine for 2 weeks so I may update more, but I am still lacking a lot of motivation to update, so IDK.**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto woke up in a hospital. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was a young man, about 17 years old. He had dark skin and was bald.

"Sir, can you please tell me what happened to you?" A nurse said

"I was mauled by a bear." What? That's not what he meant to say.

The nurse looked very skeptical, but she wrote it down on her paper anyway.

**_"What? Why didn't my genjutsu work?"_ **A voice said in his head. It was the villain!

_"What are you doing in my head?!" _

_**"Oh, it's you."**_

Naruto then lost his senses, he could not sense anything. He was surrounded by a vast emptiness. He didn't know what happened. The villain must have done this!

Naruto didn't know how long he spent in the empty void, but eventually he woke up.

He was in a different body this time.

_**"So it seems every time we reincarnate you are the first inside the body."**_

Then Naruto was in the void once more.

He felt mad, he didn't know how long it had been, but he knew he'd have to die. He thought about listening to people and his teacher saying, 'Why would you kill yourself?' He had to, because it was his choice.

"He was the kind of person who said, 'You do whatever you want to do,' and so he jumped. He was fine, he just pushed through the railing. He'd been drinking. Then he fell over."

The nun and a few other nuns came up the stairs, yelling to their students not to make noise.

But even as they helped him out of the water and ran to help him into the cage, Naruto couldn't feel his legs. His clothes were wet as he stepped in the water.

When Naruto tried to shout again, the loud sound of the phone breaking was too much to bear.

"Damnit!"

As he was dragged into the caged room, a scream tore across the hallway. Turning around, he saw that some of the girls in the shower had woken up, and there were some faces frozen in terror.

"Oi!" the man yelled, waking up the rest of the children.

"Um, excuse me, you're Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

He glanced at the girl.

"Wait, can I have your phone number?"

The girl's eyes widened.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah!

That really upset him, because he never expected to talk to anybody. But right now, with a girl like her looking at his phone, it might be the best way to get a hold of her.

Oddly, as if all these thoughts were staring right back at him, the girl gave him a curious look.

He was happy to say that he'd managed to retain enough common sense to not be utterly confused by her reaction, but as a gesture to say sorry, he immediately agreed to her request.

Seeing him sigh, Tsunade let out a happy sigh of her own. "Very well. I just wish the High House of Diamonds would hurry along with the selection process… but if you don't mind it, we can have one another spend the night here, along with Hinata and Sasuke, if you would prefer. Hopefully that will help you wake up this morning."

"Oh, I can think of plenty of things," Naruto said with a smile. "Hey, Hinata and Sasuke, if I may ask?"

"Be quiet," Tsunade ordered. "Hinata will have to pay for this herself, but that's fine. It would be a shame to interfere."

"But what if you have something you'd like to do?" Tenten interrupted, finally realizing the story she wanted to tell.

"Listen, I know you're the perfect ninja, and I like the way you look at me. And I have to say, you always are," Tsunade said. "So if you think you can change your mind, though…"

"I didn't think I could change my mind. Just because I want to fight doesn't mean I want to die." Sasuke said

"We've all seen and heard about what a very damaged person the Uchiha is. To think you could keep your composure and accept the tournament, even if it means having to fight a lifetime's worth of enemies…how are you doing that?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi rubbed his forehead and rubbed his temples. He could feel everyone's gaze on him.

"I…I didn't realize I was competent until my apprentice told me. I know I've improved since then, but I didn't know the full extent until one battle of mine against Sasori. That man has an insane amount of chakra and simply watching was impressive."

Naruto thought he was truly going insane! He didn't know how long the hallucinations lasted, but it felt like centuries. Eventually he woke up in another body, only to be trapped by the villain again!


	12. Chapter 12

In this reality he had defeated the demon , but now he was locked up for good He remembered a lot of memories, like when he was a young boy, and had a dream in which he had saved a man and a child and saved their lives by saving a city ! But he knew the city wasn't actually saved by him . He felt like he should have killed the demon, but the demon had been holding him hostage ! Then one day he woke up and saw a strange woman staring at him , but didn't know why . But he was too terrified to say anything.


End file.
